Icicle Jr.
| alias = Junior (by Speedy) | age = 17Weisman, Greg (2011-05-26). "Question #13386". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-27. | race = Mutant Human | gender = Male | hair colour = White | eye colour = Blue | relatives = Icicle Sr. | enemies = Green Arrow, Speedy, Professor Ojo | affiliation = | powers = Cold/ice generation | weaknesses = "Glass jaw" | first = 101 | voice = Yuri LowenthalWeisman, Greg (2010-12-01). "Young Justice Pilot Movie Credits". Ask Greg. }} Icicle Jr., also known simply as Icicle or Junior, is a cold-themed supervillain from Star City, and an enemy of Green Arrow and Speedy. Personality Icicle appears to be insane, showing near complete disregard for human life as he attacked the Star City bridge and even saying that he was only attacking for attention. Also, he can be somewhat naive and gullible. Although Icicle Jr. claims that he does not like his father, Icicle Sr., and that he is not willing to risk his life just to impress him, he does care for and respect him. Icicle Jr. wanted to make his father proud of him. Superboy was able to take advantage of Icicle Jr.'s desire to get his father's respect by getting Jr. to attack Mr. Freeze by convincing him that Freeze betrayed Icicle Sr. Characteristics Icicle's skin is a light blue color and his hair is white while the skin itself has become jagged and pointed like icicles (only when his ice powers aren't contained) while in Belle Reve Penitentary with the shock collar on, his skin is a lilac color and he doesn't have the jagged icicles on his body. For clothing he seems to only wear a dark blue sleeveless shirt and black pants. History Icicle Jr. was always given the cold shoulder by his father Icicle Sr. On July 4 at 9:01 PDT, Icicle attacked a suspension bridge in Star City, overturning cars and causing havoc. He seemed particularly pleased when Green Arrow and Speedy showed up to stop him, as he was looking for attention. A small ranged fight ensued, in which Green Arrow and Speedy fired arrows at Junior, who responded with icicles being slung back at the partners. However the battle ended when Icicle Jr. was knocked out by an arrow from Speedy's bow, and captured. In September the 17 year old Icicle Jr. successfully sued to be tried as a adult, as a result on September 16th he was transferred to Belle Reve Penitentiary along with Mr. Freeze and the Terror Twins (really a Disguised Superboy and Miss Martian). Jr. also immediately developed a crush on the disguised Miss Martian and frequently asked Superboy to put in a good word for him. Jr. and Superboy seemed to develop a mutual friendship (despite the fact that Jr. is a ice Shooting Psychopath and Superboy the brooding super-strong hero) over their mutual dislike of their fathers. When Icicle Sr.'s plan went into action to break out of Belle Reve, Superboy and Jr. went to work helping Killer Frost break out the women held in the prison. Superboy manipulated Jr. into helping him reactivate the shock collars used on the inmates to keep them in check. When Freeze went to confront them about this Superboy took him out while Jr. iced Blockbuster and Mammoth. When Superboy and Miss Martian kissed for the first time, dropping their disguises, Jr. finally realized that he had been had. It's unknown if he came in peacefully or not. Powers and abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: Icicle has the ability to create large ice crystals from his own body, and freeze the air around him to create various obstacles. He has demonstrated the ability to sling crystals great distances, which freeze whatever they strike on contact. Weaknesses * Vulnerability: Icicle is not able to withstand direct hits, being knocked out by a single blow to the face. Green Arrow commented that he has a "glass jaw". Appearances Trivia * Icicle's voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, previously portrayed the cold-based character Iceman in the series Wolverine and the X-Men. * His DC Comics counterpart married Artemis Crock (also known as Tigress), and had a baby girl named Isabelle Rose Mahkent. However, in the television series, he seemed to be interested in Tuppence Terror. References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals